


В интересах революции

by Arnold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он вернулся. Он просто не мог не вернуться. Несмотря на все сказанные в гневе слова, несмотря на собственные убеждения и собственную трусость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В интересах революции

Он вернулся. Он просто не мог не вернуться. Несмотря на все сказанные в гневе слова, несмотря на собственные убеждения и трусость.

Он никогда не был храбрецом, хотя сам предпочитал называть это «разумной осторожностью». Правильный мальчик, он даже пары не прогуливал, опасаясь гнева преподавателя. Его приходилось утаскивать из университета буквально за шкирку.

Тома это веселило. Тома это умиляло. Билл вообще был забавный: из тех чудо-детишек, что учились с ребятами старше него на несколько лет, поступали в университет в пятнадцать-шестнадцать и совершенно не умели общаться с окружающими людьми.

Билла пришлось долго выковыривать из той раковины, в которую он забился. Том посчитал это вызовом самому себе: заставить Билла показаться наружу и вести себя как нормальный подросток – семнадцать лет самое время для балагурства! – а не как опасающийся всего ребенок.

Он потратил на это почти год. Их взаимоотношения были каким-то причудливым танцем с непонятными Тому правилами. Они то делали шаг навстречу друг другу, иногда даже три или пять, то расходились так далеко, что казалось, словно они на разных планетах. Билл мало рассказывал о себе, никогда не приглашал домой, Том знал только о его младшей сестре и матери, но никогда их не видел.

Том буквально заманивал Билла в свою жизнь: знакомил с родителям – мать была в полном восторге, – с друзьями – те, в большинстве своем, лишь пожимали плечами: он им был не интересен, – с Волками. Последнее было самой большой ошибкой. Можно сказать, это было началом конца. Билл как-то разом закрылся ото всех, даже от Тома. 

Он до сих пор помнил тот единственный вечер, что Билл провел в компании Волков. Помнил полутемную комнату, помнил, что было много алкоголя, помнил многочисленные листовки на полу.

Тайные общества были запрещены особым указом Императора, а они были именно одним из них. И не просто тайным, а революционным. Это приятно щекотало нервы, придавая ощущение собственной значимости.

На тот момент Тому был двадцать один год, он горел и жаждал справедливости. А о какой справедливости можно говорить при монархическом строе? Их страну спасет только революция.

В тот вечер собрание посетил Макс. Том иногда думал, как бы сложились их отношения с Биллом, не появись он на пороге квартиры и не начни говорить об их политическом направлении?..

Том помнил, как напрягся Билл, когда Макс заговорил о необходимости свержения монархии. Помнил, с какой силой сжались его тонкие пальцы и с какой силой он вцепился в запястье Тома. Тогда он не обратил на это внимания. Говорил Макс, их идейный вдохновитель, их лидер, единственный, кто говорил правду в этой насквозь прогнившей стране. Единственный, кто понимал, как опасны все «не-люди».

Билл за весь вечер не проронил ни слова. Лишь когда прощался с проводившим его до дома Томом, он поднял голову и тихо попросил:

\- Не вмешивайся во все это. Пожалуйста.

Том тогда просто опешил. Предательства со стороны Билла он не ожидал. Он думал, Билл, как и всегда, просто останется в стороне, но точно не будет его отговаривать от членства в Обществе. Билл слишком инертный для подобных действий.

Том отказался. Сказал, что он должен, просто обязан действовать.

Билл в ответ лишь грустно улыбнулся и поинтересовался, будут ли они уничтожать тех, в чьих жилах течет высшая кровь. Том сказал, что будут, если это будет в интересах революции.

\- Даже детей?

\- Даже детей.

\- Том, это половина населения страны.

\- Чуть меньше, процентов сорок – сорок пять.

\- Вы даже это высчитали…

Билл как-то невесело рассмеялся, а Том его поцеловал. В очередной раз не смог удержаться. Он почему-то думал, что у губ Билла будет сладкий вкус, но ошибся. Губы Билла были холодными и… острыми? Словно вымазанные ментолом или чем-то в этом роде.

На поцелуй Билл ответил, позволил скользнуть языком по зубам, коснуться нёба, но быстро отстранился. Натянув на голову капюшон толстовки, махнул на прощание рукой и скрылся в подъезде.

После этого Том не видел его два долгих года.

* * * 

Он вернулся неожиданно. Границы контролировались, все КПП находились под юрисдикцией нового правительства, ни одна муха не могла проникнуть в страну без разрешения. А Билл проник. 

Его точно не было в стране эти два года, Том перерыл буквально все, лишь бы найти его, но безрезультатно. И вот сейчас он стоял в самом углу зала, держал в руке бокал шампанского и смотрел куда-то вдаль.

Том запнулся, едва не наступив на ногу партнерше по танцу. Показавшаяся на первый взгляд очаровательной, девушка резко перестала быть интересной, даже деньги и связи, стоявшие за спиной ее отца, резко утратили свою привлекательность.

Билл был здесь - только руку протяни. Совершенно не важно, где он был все это время. Совершенно не важно. Он здесь, и это самое главное.

Отвязаться от девушки удалось только через полчаса. Грубо прервать разговор было нельзя – их положение, положение нового правительства было слишком неустойчиво, чтобы портить отношения с настолько влиятельными людьми.

Билл стоял в том же самом углу. Все так же, держа в руках бокал, смотрел, как догорает закат.

Том остановился в шаге от него.

\- Я знал, что ты вернешься.

\- Я настолько предсказуем? – Билл чуть передернул плечами, но не обернулся. 

Это почему-то задевало. Том поджал губы и, положив руку на плечо Билла, рывком развернул его к себе. Бокал выскользнул из рук и со звоном разбился. К счастью, этого никто не заметил: взрыв смеха заглушил все остальные звуки.

Билл неловко сжал и разжал руку, поднимая взгляд. Том вздрогнул: эти карие глаза ему слишком часто снились по ночам. Он медленно разжал пальцы, отпуская плечо Билла. Тот чуть повел рукой, одернул рукав пиджака и вновь отвернулся к окну.

\- Вижу, все прошло удачно? – негромко спросил Билл, проводя пальцем по стеклу. – У вас все получилось.

\- Получилось, - кивнул Том, делая маленький шаг вперед. – Мы практически победили.

За те два года, что они не виделись, Билл сильно вытянулся. Тот нескладный и невысокий подросток исчез, став изящным - может, даже чересчур - юношей. Юношей, которого невозможно не хотеть.

Том не сдержался и провел рукой по его спине. Билл вздрогнул, но не отстранился.

\- Мы почти победили, - тихо повторил Том, вставая рядом. Плечи их чуть соприкасались. – Осталась самая малость: уничтожить остатки не-людей.

\- Никому не оставите шансов?

\- Никто из них не заслужил жизни.

\- А чем они заслужили смерть? Самим фактом своего существования?

\- Билл, - Том поморщился, – не начинай. Не порть нам праздник. К тому же, - он понизил голос, – Макс сегодня здесь. Будет лучше, если такие слова не достигнут его ушей.

Билл хмыкнул.

\- Значит, вы боитесь собственного лидера? Революция пожирает своих детей?

Том лишь усмехнулся и положил руку на пояс Билла. Тот глубоко вздохнул, но вновь не отстранился. Том воспринял это как разрешение и зашептал ему на ухо:  
\- Революция коварна. Мы еще не укрепились на своих позициях, положение шаткое. Не будем об этом, хорошо? Уверен, мы найдем более интересные… темы для разговора. Кажется, в прошлый раз мы не закончили, - он прижался пахом к бедру Билла.

Тот медленно выдохнул и положил чуть дрожащие пальцы на ладони Тома.

\- Согласен, - тихо выдохнул Билл и аккуратно отстранился, не отпуская рук Тома. – Но не здесь же нам продолжать общение?

И улыбнулся так, что Том едва не задохнулся. Билл всегда отличался какой-то особенной, диковинной красотой, но сейчас… Сейчас он был просто прекрасен, нечеловечески красив. В голове мелькнула какая-то мысль, но она тут же исчезла, стоило Биллу провести большим пальцем по запястью Тома.

\- Пойдем, - тихо позвал он, утягивая его из зала.

И тот, словно послушная кукла, пошел за ним.

Коридоры тонули в полутьме, освещенные лишь приглушенным светом ламп под потолком. Том не знал, куда его ведут. Единственное, что сейчас было для него важно, это Билл и его холодные руки. В какой-то момент он не выдержал, остановился, дернул Билла на себя и поцеловал.

Губы его были такими же, какими Том помнил. Такими же холодными и такими же вкусными. Билл выдохнул ему в рот, расслабился, обмяк в его объятиях и ответил на поцелуй.

Тому часто говорили, что от его поцелуев слабеют колени. Он смеялся и не мог себе представить, каково это. И вот теперь узнал. Ноги, словно ватные, не держали совершенно. 

Том схватил Билла в охапку и прижал к стене. Билл обхватил ногами его бедра, закинул руку за шею Тома и, прижавшись напряженным членом к его животу, приоткрыл глаза. Взгляд его был пугающе-ясным. Том чуть отстранился, но Билл лишь крепче сжал ноги и втянул его в новый поцелуй.

Пиджак полетел на пол, а пуговицы на рубашке были слишком мелкими, чтобы их расстегнуть. Том тихо зарычал и дернул тонкую ткань в стороны. Пуговицы застучали по паркету. Билл хрипло рассмеялся и опустил одну руку между их тел. Том закусил губу, когда тонкие пальцы ловко расстегнули ремень форменных брюк, дернули молнию вниз и осторожно сжали член.

\- Хочешь? – выдохнул Билл Тому на ухо, проводя пальцами по горячему члену, чуть задержавшись на головке. – Хочешь быть во мне? 

Том что-то невнятно пробормотал, с силой провел руками по ребрам Билла и скользнул вниз, под брюки. На щеках Билла вспыхнул румянец, а дыхание сбилось. Свободной рукой он вцепился в волосы Тома и резко дернул вниз, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

\- Где сейчас ваши разведотряды? – спросил он и резко провел языком по скуле Тома. – Где они? Где они ищут не-людей?

Он провел языком по уху, прикусил мочку, заставив вздрогнуть, и скользнул внутрь. 

Подождите, разведотряды? 

Том вздрогнул и хотел отстраниться, но тут встретился взглядом с Биллом. У него прекрасные глаза.

\- В провинции Вайлейр, - язык с трудом шевелился, но и замолчать Том не мог. – Потом выдвигаются в Карфенг.

Билл кивнул и вновь провел ладонью по члену Тома, чуть сжимая в кулак.

\- Хороший мальчик, - пробормотал он, прижимаясь ближе и потираясь о него всем телом. – Смотри мне в глаза, мой хороший. Что вы еще задумали?

\- Разгром церкви во время службы. Не-люди не могут ее игнорировать, они придут туда.

\- Что за церковь?

\- Центральная, в столице. 

Билл на мгновение прикрыл глаза, словно борясь с дурнотой. Том моргнул, в голове что-то щелкнуло, начало проясняться, но тут Билл опять потянулся к нему за поцелуем. 

На его брюках ремня не было, только какая-то хитрая застежка. Том едва не обломал ногти, пока пытался ее расстегнуть. Билл хрипло рассмеялся и помог. Пальцы его были все такими же холодными, как и все тело. 

Растягивать Билла пришлось долго. Поначалу в него с трудом вошел даже один палец. Все это время Билл громко дышал и чуть изгибался в спине, пытаясь облегчить проникновение.

\- У меня нет презервативов, - выдохнул Том. 

\- Все нормально, - Билл подался назад, насаживаясь на пальцы. – Давай уже.

Том прижался членом между ягодиц и чуть толкнулся вперед, входя на головки. Билл сжал кулаки и громко выдохнул. Том стиснул зубы, с трудом сдерживаясь.

\- Все хорошо?

\- Да, - Билл чуть шевельнулся. – Давай дальше.

Билл был узким, словно новая перчатка. Узким, горячим и просто идеальным. Том не сдержался и вошел одним толчком, невольно прижимая того к стене. Билл лишь шумно выдохнул. Том скользнул пальцами по его груди, огладил соски, пробежался по выступающим ребрам.

\- Прости, не могу больше терпеть.

И, резко выйдя, вновь толкнулся вперед. Билл до крови прикусил указательный палец, подаваясь на каждый его толчок. 

Все это было слишком ярко и сильно, чтобы продолжалось долго. Том сдался уже через какой-то десяток движений. Слишком долго он этого хотел, слишком долго думал, как все это будет, слишком часто представлял себе Билла, слишком… Это было как маленькая смерть. Желанная, но смерть. И ее хотелось повторять снова и снова.

Том провел рукой по подрагивающей спине Билла, медленно отстраняясь. Опавший член выскользнул, оставляя на коже светлое семя. Том заворожено провел по ней рукой, размазывая по бедру. Билл осторожно выпрямился, цепляясь дрожащими руками за стену. 

\- Билл, - тихо позвал Том. – Зачем ты спрашивал про…

Том моргнул. Холодная кожа, длинная вязь татуировки по левому боку – как он ее не заметил? – глаза…

\- Ты - не-человек, - выдохнул он. – А я…

\- Выдал всю необходимую информацию, - Билл буквально вцепился в его запястье и дернул на себя.

Не-человек всегда физически сильнее обычного человека, это аксиома. Том с трудом удержался на ногах и с трудом поднял почему-то гудящую голову.

\- Но зачем?.. Билл, почему именно ты, почему…

Он хотел схватить Билла за плечи, но тот отступил в сторону и коснулся кончиками пальцев виска Тома. Тот, закатив глаза, рухнул на пол.

\- В интересах революции, Том, - грустно ответил Билл. – Исключительно в интересах нашей революции. Ублюдок.

Он решительно стянул с врага штаны: пусть этого убийцу найдут в максимально позорном виде.

Про то, что в тот момент рядом с ним был Билл, Том все равно ни за что не вспомнит.

А то, что внутри все ноет, это совсем ничего не значит. Его старый друг умер два с половиной года назад, когда связался с Волками.

В интересах их проклятой революции.


End file.
